


三巨头的小房间

by Echocho



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Intersex, Intersex Bruce Wayne, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, 三巨头3P, 双性布鲁斯, 布鲁斯在中间, 情趣玩具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 一个宁静的夜晚，戴安娜和克拉克在布鲁斯的房间伏击他
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
“哇哦，”超人拉了拉金色的绳索，它们充满韧性，在他手中熠熠生辉，“你是从哪..."

这房间里的另一人正将手镯依次摘下，嗑哒一声搁在实木梳妆台上。”算是我的战利品吧。“她扭过头答道，一个俏皮的微笑浮现在唇角，“它们很牢固。”

这亚马逊的神祇在床边坐下，舒展了一下她修长的腿，全然放松的样子难得一见。

“你带了什么，卡尔？”她问。

“呃，”被问到的人把手上金色的绳索丢在床上。他窘迫地挠了挠后脑，脸颊变成健康的粉红色。好像一个简单的问题就能敲碎他坚硬非凡的外壳，露出里面的小镇男孩。

他将披风拉起来，手伸到后面笨拙地翻找藏在那里的暗袋，“我在网上淘的，然后用氪星科技改造了一下。”

他摊开手掌，一颗乳白色的小球安静地躺在他的手心，有点像一小块棉花糖。但戴安娜知道它绝不像它看上去那么平凡，她好奇地挑起一根眉毛。

超人心领神会地收拢手心，捏了它一下，那颗小球立刻挺起雪白的肚皮，胀大了几分。

戴安娜凑近了点，打量了一番那雪球简洁圆润的外型，稳定又不失俏皮的气质。这可真像是克拉克会拿出来的东西。

然后超人又戳了戳它。

伴随着一阵轻微却诡异的噪音，这颗雪球的表面泛起波纹状的触角，以一种难以名状的方式在那氪星人的手心蠕动了起来。但它还没来得及转出这块巴掌，就被克拉克倏然合拢的手掌遮住了。再张开时，它又回到了那块人畜无害的棉花糖模样。

目睹了这转瞬即逝的科幻景象的亚马逊女神，将她扬起的两根眉毛都压了下来，发出一声意味深长的“噢”。

2.  
“我们可以提前看看他的那些小东西吗？”神奇女侠曲起一条腿坐在床上，像女高中生那样用一根手指绕她的头发玩。她不怎么擅长等待，但这种筹划惊喜的过程又让她满心激动。

“恐怕不行。他把那些都放在那个抽屉里了，”卡尔用下巴示意了一下床头，“我们没有钥匙。”他有些心不在焉，盯着被单上的暗纹放空，不知道又在倾听些什么。

戴安娜轻哼了一声作答。

半晌她才半是揣测半是提醒地说道，“我以为他已经把钥匙给你了。”

“是的，但那是阳台的钥匙。”卡尔抬起头，伸了个懒腰，挥起的双臂划向躯干伸展的弧线尽头，然后顿在了那里。

“等等...噢...“那只停在空中的手落在了超人毛茸茸的脑壳上，他瞪圆了眼睛，灵光一现。

他轻盈地一跃而起，眨眼间便落在了柜边，活像只瞧见行人手中热狗的海鸥。他试探地将钥匙对准抽屉上的小孔，扭转了一下便听到一声清脆的‘咔’。

“...噢！”

3.  
整个星球上最强大的两个超能力者挤到桌边，把脑袋凑到一起看那个黑漆漆的匣子里黑漆漆的小东西。

他们小心翼翼地将那些造型精致的小设备一个个罗列在床上。它们安静地蛰伏在圆滚滚的氪星雪球和金灿灿的套索之间，正如蝙蝠侠通常做的那样，维系了某种平衡。

而屋子里唯二的智能生物干瞪着一床单异星或地球的情趣用品，谁也没有轻举妄动。

“你是怎么想到的，在这里伏击他？”戴安娜打破了沉默，她轻轻地用两根手指挑起两个黑亮的小夹子，凑到眼前打量。

“这真好玩，不是吗？”卡尔调皮地笑了笑，两只蓝玻璃珠似的眼睛闪着光。

“你有没有想过万一他生气了怎么办？”

“我可不担心那个，我们穿着制服出现在他的城市里，他肯定会不高兴的。”

“噢。”

“但他总是气呼呼的，所以也不会有太大区别。”

戴安娜噗嗤一声笑了，卡尔向她传递了一个心照不宣的眼神，也跟着哈哈笑了起来。

片刻后戴安娜直起身伸了个懒腰，脸上还洋溢着喜悦，“你这样挺好的，你以前总有点沉闷。”

“我现在是怎样？”超人威严地插手抱胸，尽力板起脸，

”活泼多了，但还是有点可爱。“戴安娜露出微笑。

他们已经在这个房间里呆了半个小时了，等待着布鲁斯忙完归来。这是个凉爽的夜晚，汽车轮胎碾过砂砾的声音被夜风送进屋里。庄园主人似乎早早结束了他的应酬，匆匆赶了回来。

卧室里的两位超级英雄对视了一眼，恶作剧的光芒在眼底闪烁。

“他到哪里了？”戴安娜问道。

”在楼梯上了。“卡尔交叠十指向前拉伸了一下胳膊，像是要奔赴战场，但他的表情却松弛又愉悦。

”那么...”戴安娜小声呢喃道，目光汇聚至门口。

4.  
“...出什么事了？“庄园主人眉头皱起，手还搭在被拧开的门把手上，一副他惯常的生人勿进的表情。他穿着一身闪亮的商务套装，似乎今晚的角色是一位精英草包，“我不是叫你们去洞里等我吗？”

听了这话卡尔叉起腰，带着一股敢跟蝙蝠侠讨价还价的气势，“我们不是你的侍从，布鲁斯。”他看上去有够凶的，但他身后那一床难以启齿的小东西真的难以忽略。

”huh，“韦恩先生显然也在一秒内注意到了那摊精彩纷呈的小玩意儿，他抿紧嘴唇，立刻掉转脚跟往门外迈步。

可比他的步速更快的是亚马逊公主修长的胳膊，它们即刻穿过他的腋下挽住了他，优雅却不容抗拒地将他拉了进来，”得了吧，布鲁斯，你很长时间没有陪过我们了。“

那哥谭人倒是难得地没有反抗，但嘴里还是喋喋抱怨着：”我早该知道你们所谓的要紧事就是这种堕落的聚会...”

“这种’适当的玩乐‘很有必要。”超人不知何时出现在了他们身后。他轻轻带上门，落了锁，又跟一块风筝似的悠悠然跟上了他们，“特别是在我们都经历了忙到恐怖的一个月之后。”

布鲁斯被拉到矮桌边上，只见一瓶亮晶晶的香槟被冰镇在冰盒里，边上摆着几个玻璃杯。

“你今晚真好看，布鲁斯。”戴安娜甜蜜地笑了笑，故意贴到他耳边说，放开他的胳膊去拿酒。

布鲁斯不屑地轻哼一声，“别以为一瓶香槟，几句漂亮话就能骗我打开双腿任你们玩弄。”

这句话引得那天堂岛的女神哈哈大笑。而同样笑得像个乡下傻妞的超人则学着她之前的样子勾上他的胳膊，“你真冷酷，韦恩先生，你的待客之道呢？”

“你可没有得到邀请。”布鲁斯冷酷地说。

“从我回到地球那刻起到现在，你还没有好好招待过我呢，连一句欢迎回家都没有。”卡尔耷拉下眼尾，跟受了多大委屈似的，手却得寸进尺地揽上那公子哥的腰。

“你们太磨蹭了，男孩们。”戴安娜不知何时把靴子踢掉了，正赤脚站在床上，她手上捏着香槟的塞子直指向布鲁斯的鼻尖，“我提议我们三人立刻进行一场真诚的摔跤对决，胜者便为所欲为，如何？”

布鲁斯无动于衷，他像是个善于应付熊孩子的老练家长那样威严地抬起手，语重心长地规劝道：”好了，戴安娜、唔...！“

那邪恶的氪星人非要猝不及防地抱住他的腰将他往前一抛，可怜的韦恩先生话还没说完便重重扑倒在床上。

而普林斯小姐紧跟着毫无战斗技巧地扑到他身上。

“我赢了。”戴安娜像只无尾熊似的压着他，极其不顾公主形象，“你现在还有什么话说吗？”

“哎，”被单里闷闷地传出一声叹息，韦恩先生扭了扭头将他高贵的鼻孔从柔软的织物里解放出来。他狭窄的视线里只有一张自鸣得意的氪星脸和一条温暖有力的神奇胳膊，他认命地说了句：“欢迎回家。”

5.  
”等一下。“韦恩先生有些仓皇地挡开戴安娜的手，被他两位同事的执行力吓了一跳。

他此时正背靠着一小座枕头山，西装裤已经被扯掉了。超人在脱别人西裤这方面真是效率惊人，他或许该把这一点添加到氪星人的联盟档案里。

两个超能力者一左一右地堵在他面前，神奇女侠的手指间还绕着一根金色的软绳，她刚刚正想用它绑住布鲁斯的手腕；被推拒之后她装模做样地撅起嘴，但还是把注意力集中到他脸上，不过布鲁斯仍能看出来耐心如烟似雾地在她眼里融化。

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，收起两条光裸的腿，试图在失去外裤的情况下维持尊严：”你们要操我，可以。但是在我的地盘要按照我的规矩来。“

”哦，说出你的条件。“超人带着一副”我就知道“的表情，右手精准地抠住了布鲁斯内裤的系带，捣乱地往上扯了一下，让它弹回去啪地拍在中年男人瘦削精巧的胯骨上。

这为他赢来一记窝火的眼刀，但布鲁斯很有涵养地什么都没说。他坐了起来，手伸进西装内袋里摸索。他的上半身可谓衣冠整齐，西装与马甲光鲜笔挺，甚至衬衫都还被大腿上的衬衫夹固定得服服帖帖。

但他的动作似乎引起了某种习惯性的恐惧，像是一记无形的软拳，推着神奇女侠和超人不约而同地向后仰了几寸。他们俩睁着两双湛蓝的大眼睛，脸上是一模一样的好奇与警惕。

哥谭的黑暗骑士镇定地掏出了一个安全套。

戴安娜的面部表情松弛了下来，像一只好奇心被满足的猫，她又挪过去贴上了布鲁斯的手臂。

可是超人挑起一根眉毛，用一种存心刁难老师的叛逆学生的语气说道：“你随身带着这种东西？作为老板你可有够淫荡的，韦恩先生。”

然后他毫无礼貌地抢走了那个套套。

6.  
”嘿！“韦恩先生发出今晚的第一声不满的呼号。克拉克又在玩他的内裤，捏着他屁股后的布料往上提，故意让内裤的底部绷紧勒进他的沟壑里，把他弄得又痛又痒。

而这可恶的外星人对他的痛呼不理不睬，他有力的手指都溜进了他的内裤里，捉住了蜷起的小布鲁斯，又温柔地将它顺直，让它从内裤边缘露出头部，又被松紧带凄惨地压在了他的小腹上。

布鲁斯暗自懊悔道他一定是脑袋磕着会议桌了才会同意他们折腾自己。现在他是这个房间里最为寡廉鲜耻的人。他的西装和马甲都被扯落在地，却偏偏留着丝质衬衫，被他涨潮般溢出的汗液浸染，透出一片艳冶的肉色。金色的绳索在腋下勒紧，于胸前交缠，柔软的胸肉被推挤着鼓起。他活像一只被捏住的果子，自饱胀的缝隙里露出一点鲜嫩的果肉，等着被剥开吸食。

他的手则被同样的绳索束缚在身后，他搓动了两下，那绳索像是活的，躲着他，让他没地使劲。这上面带着魔法，他暗自想着，我很难挣脱。

布鲁斯感觉到一股贪婪的热浪在他血管里骚动不宁，令他牙床瘙痒，喉头干渴，他已经很久没有陷入过这种任人宰割的境地了。

而克拉克的大手又趁人之危地没入他腿间亵玩起来。他越过那鼓鼓囊囊的男性器官，径直摸上他那羞于见人的凹陷，一条虚虚掩掩的肉缝。

克拉克知道他的秘密。不仅如此，他还热衷于在私密的场合以此戏弄他、折磨他。

几根手指并拢隔着内裤来回揉搓他的阴户，又翘起中指将布料都压进他肥嫩的肉唇里。那块布料立刻黏在了里面，他咬着嘴唇忍耐着下身袭来的滚烫的溶解。手指滑进缝里，超人几乎是立刻就找到了他电流密布的蒂珠，他若有似无地捻揉那里，像是漫不经心地碾压一片花瓣。

”唔嗯..."布鲁斯张开嘴喘息起来，眼神因充满雨意而变得浓重又深邃。从外面也能看到，他腿间紧夹不放的阴影。一根坚硬的手指抵在那阴影里慢慢颠簸拉扯着，不一会儿便出了水，发掘出黑暗深处一条腥臊的河。

明日之子若无其事地抽回手，将指尖黏腻的热度舔去，”你内裤都湿透了。“他的声音又暗又沙。

布鲁斯羞愧地偏过头，他想用手挡住散落在脸上的光线，却无奈双手都被禁锢在身后。像这样无处躲藏地敞开双腿任人玩弄，让他感到无可比拟的裸露与脆弱，无论多少次他都没法习惯。

“走开！”布鲁斯一脚踹在超人胸前把他踢开。超人嗷得一声，配合地往后坐下。那哥谭人突然发起脾气来，脸上透露出一种羞赧的愤慨。他气得浑身泛红，像是有无数细小的火苗在他皮肤下燃烧。而那大都会人则识相地举起手，似是要安慰一头炸毛的猛兽，露出了讨好的微笑。

布鲁斯在床上生起气来就像那种小规模的沙漠风暴，戴安娜在他身边听到他的声音，感觉到他的力量，但又没有多少实际上的危害。这让她觉得十分可爱。

这让她忍不住继续招惹他，她想克拉克一定也和她一样。

她大着胆子伸手捏了一下布鲁斯的脸，他偏着脸躲，没能躲开。这下他更生气了。

于是她倾过身吻他。他们的吻像是划亮一根火柴，橘红的火焰舔舐着拘谨的唇。接着她便牵上他身后的绳索提拉，在他胸前交叠的两根细绳立刻挤压下来将他挺立的乳尖连同乳晕一起粗糙地夹起。衬衫下那两粒颤动的乳头被刺激得刺痒难耐，仿佛被几星热汤烫到他的怕痛之处，自他喉咙深处溢出一声压抑的哀鸣。

”我能看看她吗？“那氪星人不知何时又重新卡在了布鲁斯腿间，礼貌地发问，一副好好绅士的模样，如果他没有兴致勃勃地将布鲁斯那条紧窄的三角裤扯断的话。

跟织物一起崩断的还有布鲁斯的自尊心，他条件反射般地夹了夹腿，却被超人捏住膝弯强迫地推开，他全身最隐秘的地方都暴露在了那双蓝眼睛下。

与他躯干的其他部位一样，布鲁斯的下体也严谨地脱了毛。灯光下的一切都赤裸又光滑，殷红又柔软。形状优雅的男根翘起，在那私密的根部镶嵌着一只肥软的肉蚌，那是他异于常人的女性器官。两片娇嫩的阴唇坚贞地黏在一起，又随着分开大腿的力道厚墩墩地翻起一条缝。瑟缩着的圆润花蒂像一粒沙，水淋淋地浸泡在里面。

克拉克没有多的动作，只是低下头认真地凝视着那与众不同的部位，直到那人腿间的皮肤都羞起一层薄红。布鲁斯只觉得他的花穴像是被沸水滚过一般发着烫，被花唇卷着边包裹的花珠也蠢蠢欲动。

”够了没？别盯着看。“

耳边传来爱人羞愤的低吼，被掰开成M形的双腿再次挣动起来，克拉克一松手它们便吝啬地合拢。而布鲁斯腿间那饱满的果实，再次像两片橘瓣贴紧。

像个小处女似的。克拉克想着，随着他去了。他欺身覆上布鲁斯的身躯，把他整个人抱在怀里用力挤压了一下，扭过他的头响亮地亲了他的嘴唇。布鲁斯大可以死守他的矜持到最后一秒。但今晚结束前他会让这个处女小穴像最下贱的妓女那样淫水直流，合不上口。

戴安娜的手滑进他们之间，一下子便捉住那哥谭人高高挑起的阴茎揉捏了一下，“很期待吗，布鲁斯？”

被压在钢铁之躯身下的哥谭人一阵颤抖，没有说话。倒是那年轻的氪星人抬起他毛绒绒的脑袋冲着她微微一笑，嘴唇上还留着一个淡淡的压痕，像是一串牙印。

他眨了眨那双壮丽的眼睛，快活地说道：”女士优先？“

7.  
“公平点，布鲁斯，之前我们的确是按照你的要求来的。现在轮到我了。”亚马逊人纤长的手指滑过布鲁斯的阴户，像是滑过一条鱼鲜嫩的肚皮。

自从克拉克一拍脑瓜提出他的馊主意之后，韦恩先生就像块牛排一般被铲起掉了个头。神奇女侠接替了超人的位置来到他腿间，而超人则将他搂在怀里，坚硬的臂膀往两边按住了他的腿。

他的腰被两三个枕头垫得高高的，两腿被压得低低的，耸起的部位献礼般供人赏玩，他常人不及的柔韧令他呈现出比常人更甚的浪荡。唯一的那个安全套被套在他半勃的老二上，因为超人污蔑他是“唯一会把这里弄得一团糟的人”。

“...这一点都不公平，呃、我只要求了戴套。”韦恩先生气息不稳地抗议道。戴安娜在他四敞八开的私处像是抚摸小动物绒毛那样轻柔的抚弄搞得他瘙痒难耐，他克制不住地扭着屁股想要挣脱这异样的折磨，却又被氪星人不可抗拒的双臂焊死在原地。

“你还不许我绑你的腿，还不许我亲你。”超人在他身后小声嘀咕，被他甩了个眼刀过去。氪星人立刻逮着时机把脸凑了过来，他拧着脖子扭着腰硬是闪开了。

“你看。”超人又开始眨巴那对极具欺骗性的蓝眼睛，他卡着布鲁斯的腋下万般无奈地晃了晃他，又状似委屈地看向戴安娜。

布鲁斯也不甘示弱地瞪向神奇女侠，挑战着她的公平性。

但神奇女侠毫无立场，她现在跟超人是一丘之貉，她不仅不伸张正义，还极具侮辱性地刮了一下他的鼻子，“别顶嘴，我可不会像卡尔那样宠你。”

像是要印证她的话语，那只灵巧的手又水蛇一般滑向他那分泌着情液的入口。戴安娜的手指是一把火星四溅的手术刀，来回间带着令人毛骨悚然的精确与熟练，只两下便剥出躲藏在一片温热黏腻中害羞的阴蒂，一下一下地揉弄起来，分散于他整个器官的痒都被捏拢在一个点上，嘶嘶地往内窜。

布鲁斯双眼紧闭，眉头紧蹙，牙关也紧咬着，像是在受刑似的。戴安娜忍俊不禁地俯身亲亲他紧绷的肚皮，发梢扫蹭过发烧的肌肤引起一阵瑟缩。“放松，让我来照顾你，布鲁斯。”她柔声说道。

那枚红艳的花蒂才刚刚立起一个尖端便被食指和大拇指拎起挑拨，终于胀成了一朵致命的花苞，受人揉搓时，它便自我燃烧，亮晶晶的花蜜都被毕毕剥剥地挤压出来。快感是一只牙尖嘴利的乌鸦，只盯着他最脆弱的地方啄下。

那哥谭人的花穴与眼皮都胡乱颤动起来，他爆出一声惊愕又渴求的尖叫，之后的呻吟便再也刹不住车。

”啊、呃啊...！戴安娜...别再玩了！”被逼出呻吟的韦恩先生觉得有些委屈。他早已过了放浪形骸的年龄，本该活得从容体面，而不是在这承受这种激烈又残酷的性交。更不应该因为女人的一两根手指就淫水泛滥，丢盔弃甲。可他的两位伴侣都不体谅他的情绪，一副不把他喂饱就不罢手的霸道模样。

可他还没来得及发火，折磨着他命脉的手指倏然松开了，给他留下一瞬焦灼的空茫。戴安娜一只手安抚地摸了摸他光裸的大腿，另一只手的手指顺着肉瓣间火热的粉肉往下刮，强势地贴合在那淫肉翕张的穴口，感受着两片涨红的贝壳夹吮她的指腹。她戳刺了两下便将一整根手指全插了进去，追逐着那柔软的波流。

布鲁斯扬起脖子又是一声糜烂的呻吟，惹得他身后的氪星人难以自持地舔吻上他的耳廓，又埋头在他肩头嗅来嗅去。

戴安娜细致地拉开他的小口，从容地摸过湿滑的内壁，精心修剪的指甲偶尔啄上那些敏锐的褶皱堆叠之处，戏弄着他。紧接着又弯曲指节像清洗一般在他体内旋转搅动，黏滑的情液沿着她的指根滴落。

布鲁斯偏过头叼住克拉克饱满的下唇，缠着他堕入一个粗野的吻里。试图将那些凌乱的颤抖、狂暴的淫欲都掐灭在交缠的唇齿之间。他能扛住千斤压力，却扛不住爱人细长的手指在体内引爆的丝丝痒、点点烫。

但他很快就被迫放开克拉克，张着嘴像是溺水一般拼命呼吸。那根魔鬼般的手指抵住了他甬道上壁的一小块肌肤，不讲情理地向上推压。那一点发烫的花蕊，正在他的花核底端。

先前放过他的另一根手指，此时又不偏不倚地按上他露在外面的花蒂。那两根残暴的手指正是磁铁的两极，隔着他期待欲死的淫肉粘合在一起，同时在内外揉捻着他的阴核。它们淫荡地跳起残酷的舞蹈，将他私密的内核翻挤出来放肆地摩擦。

像是从他体内抽出一道银光，明亮到晕眩的快感自身下泵涌而出。那哥谭人爆发出一阵短促又喑哑的尖叫，像只发情的母猫那样哆嗦着红了眼眶。

8.  
亚马逊的公主有几根要命的手指。

“你非常不乖，男孩。”她危险地舔了舔嘴唇，尖锐的欲望在眼底倾斜。齐根没入布鲁斯体内的三根手指波浪般翻腾起来。

浑身汗津津的黑暗骑士哀戚地扭过头朝克拉克投去求救的眼神，感觉自己正在一点点溶化。

“...你这样看着我也没有用呀。”钢铁之子温柔地亲亲他光亮的额头。但掰着他双腿的钢铁手指倒是纹丝未动，甚至还往外又压了压。

那颗氪星雪球被戴安娜包裹在手心里贴近他完全勃发的花蒂。随着手指的插入，雪白的肚皮压住了那颗可怜红肿的小凸起，变幻的表面立刻云雾一般包裹住它轻颤。

布鲁斯立刻忘记了那些完整和体面的坚持，抖着腰心惊肉跳地哀叫起来。

“停下...啊啊——、关掉它！呜嗯...！”他连连央求，视线里的天花板像是白烟一般飘飘摇摇。即使咬紧牙关，嘶嘶的泣音也自牙缝里逸出来，他就像一只被架在炉子上烤的破水壶，不仅吱吱地吐气，还哒哒地漏水。那些令他又酸又痒的湿液从他所有难以启齿的缝隙里往外涌，被戴安娜的手指搅得叽叽咕咕响。

“你真美，布鲁斯。”卡尔在他耳畔叹息，他终于松开了他的腿，但他已经没有多余的精力挣扎了。卡尔转而扯住他衬衫的两侧，以一种巧妙的控制力将它于绳下撕裂，一些碎布被绳子压在他身上，大部分都被弃于床下。

那些细碎的狰狞的伤痕全都暴露了出来，他是精致与野蛮的涡流，但此时那些黑暗的隐喻都成为克拉克耳膜里鼓动的脉搏。布鲁斯饱满的肌肉被绳索分割成一块块椰汁奶冻，很快就被男人的手掌摸遍。哥谭的王子就这样被一个外来者逮在怀里、痛快淋漓地揉捏那两颗被绳索磨得红肿瘙痒的乳头。

外星手指慢慢地扯动着敏感的蓓蕾，让它们变得更肿更烫更不堪一击。他将一整块乳肉捏在掌中，低头向布鲁斯要求道：“我想好好亲亲它们。”可惜那哥谭人正被璀璨的快感淹没，没空理他。

布鲁斯只模糊地听见克拉克说了一句“等一会”，感官便陷入一片狂风骤雨的电光之中。

那个该死的氪星玩具！鬼知道克拉克对它做了什么！它紧挨着他皮肤的那一面服帖得难以置信，在克拉克碰过它之后便以一种令人毛骨悚然的方式滚动起来。当戴安娜用力压住那个讨厌的小东西时，它直接叼住了他，就那样震颤着吮吸起了他的阴蒂。

布鲁斯像是得了热病那般抽搐起来，几乎是一瞬间就冲上了高潮。

戴安娜就在这时带着那个小玩具退了出去，与此同时那张被玩弄到红彤彤肉乎乎的小嘴绞着肌肉，干脆地吹出了一小波水。

可还没等他从那癫狂的醉意里回过神来，邪恶的手指和小玩具就再次欺负上来。

他们就这样重复了三次，直到他的脸颊挂上激情的泪水。皮肤之下他脆弱的内核，随着每一次喘息震颤。

9.

布鲁斯想象躺在一辆悠缓行进的火车上，余韵一晃一晃的，将他包裹在一种软绵绵的慵懒里。窸窸窣窣的吻落在他身上，聚合着他分崩离析的感官，把他从迷离的缓冲中唤醒。

“你把他弄得太激动了。”

“才没有，他好着呢。”

正常火车上才不会有这种见鬼的对话。布鲁斯叹了口气，睁开眼就撞上两双蓝汪汪的大眼睛。他不知何时平躺在了床单上，那天堂岛的公主正孩子气地趴在他身上，在帮他解开手腕上的绳索之后便将脑袋搁在他的胸膛上。

“舒服吗，亲爱的？”她愉快地问道，脸庞的轮廓是那么明亮。

韦恩先生皱起脸哼了一声，双手柔情地搂住她的腰，紧接着毫无风度地推了她一把，“下去，你坏死了。”

戴安娜学着他的样子哼了一声，屈指在他红肿的乳头上弹了一下，这才从他身上挪开了。瞧瞧，韦恩先生想，瞧瞧这些半神在哥谭堕落成什么样子了。他敏感地抖了抖，气急败坏地伸手捂住了那颗饱受折磨的乳尖。

“我们继续吧。”克拉克轻笑着落回他腿间，跟个回城的领主似的。但他要是以为布鲁斯会像个傻呵呵的信徒那样对他百依百顺，那他就大错特错了。

克拉克再次拉开他不情不愿合拢的大腿，被布鲁斯一脚踹在肩膀上，他毫不在意地握住他的脚踝咬了一口，又怀着某种顽固的兴趣埋头观察这花花公子的股间。

“真漂亮，你把床单都浇湿了。”

克拉克干脆地朝两边扒开他鼓胀的花穴，沾染了花汁令它通体璀璨。两片被迫撑开的肉瓣，像是被雨打败的月季，吐露出那个又湿又亮的小洞。它引诱着，流溢出性爱的味道，在超级视力的聚焦下兴奋地蠕动起来。

克拉克的唇舌覆盖下来，像刃一般扎入他骚动的花蕊，搅拨他残留的花蜜。那氪星人细细舔舐着他一塌糊涂的穴口，粗糙的舌面拖曳过那圈敏感的嫩肉。

可比起刚才那叫人骨软筋酥的侵犯，此时温柔的抚慰反而令布鲁斯如被捅了一刀一般尖叫起来。

“啊...！不...不要，克拉克！”

他感觉下面都要化了。从翘起的龟头分泌的过量的前液流淌向它底部的一片湿滑，被那两片肉唇蠕动着啜吸，又被另一个男人柔韧的舌尖咕啾咕啾地刮走。每当那湿滑的氪星鞭子使劲拖过肉壁的敏感之处，呼啸而过的快感简直令人胆寒。

而更可怕的是他知道他的两位情人还远远没有玩够。他的花穴抽搐着，腿根也因即将迎来的灭顶般的命运恐惧地颤抖。

就在这时，超人用嘴唇包裹住他顽固的蜜口，毫不客气地吸了一下，舌尖绕着蒂珠滚动了一圈。

“呃啊！——克拉克——”又是一小股汁液汩汩流出，那隐秘害羞的器官就在他近距离的凝视下高潮了；被超人的两根手指撑着，情液直接浇洒在他的下巴与前襟上。他喘息着，与布鲁斯分享这个高潮，被赤裸的情欲熏得两眼发红。

他没有给布鲁斯任何休息时间，他一刻都等不了，布鲁斯的眼泪令他寂静地焚烧。他直接将布鲁斯翻过身来，提起他的腰就操进那软烂的花穴里。

布鲁斯拱起脊椎呻吟的样子火辣得不可思议。他硕大的龟头几乎是瞬间就刺入淌着水的阴道，将里面残存的汁液都榨了出来。层层叠叠的肉道啜吸着他，在极致紧绷下细微地搐动，他可以就这样射出来，就为那些卡得他动弹不得的软肉。

“你里面好湿。”克拉克气息不稳地赞叹道，左手滑下去攥住他沉甸甸垂在腿间的老二，使坏地在指尖挤压把玩，“看看你馋成什么样了，B？”

他自顾自地说着，突然整个抽了出来，将布鲁斯漂亮的屁股摆放得更高，接着又更深地插了进去。他早已等得魂不守舍，布鲁斯湿润下流的味道在他嘴里引发一场暴乱。布鲁斯还不嫌乱地扭来扭去地骂他。他的克制坍塌倾圮，他必须得揪着他的头发，锢紧他的腰，真枪实弹地操他。

“啊啊啊、慢一点…！”

布鲁斯的手紧扣着床单，被这一下捅得浑身发软。穴肉被这根又粗又重的棒子擦得起火，又骚又痒地疾速收缩起来。他本该感到疼痛，但他骨骼里歇斯底里的干渴复原得如此迅速，被贯穿被填满的感觉妙不可言；疼痛不过是海妖的细牙，甜蜜的旋律诱使他俯首称臣，软弱地感受着肉径被寸寸碾开标记。

“我们不在的这个月你没有到处勾人吧？”克拉克继续在他身后胡说八道，开始以一种又重又快的节奏掠夺他的小洞。之前磨人的温存已烟消云散，他的碾磨无耻精准，撞击危险强劲，搞得布鲁斯话都说不出来。超人在床上简直状貌大变，可恶至极。

他抓着布鲁斯一侧的胸乳将他拉成跪立的姿势，任他上半身的重量都压在那含吐着肉棒的花穴上。接着又拽了一下布鲁斯挺立的阴茎好引起他的注意，像是在扯马的缰绳。布鲁斯有些难堪地偏过头，或许他今晚的角色就是一匹母马，被水管洗净，被驱赶着配种。而他的骑士咬住他被奇异的幻想染红的耳朵，兴致勃勃地命令道：“去邀请戴安娜。”

10.  
布鲁斯跪立在床上，戴安娜叉着腿站在他面前。

这本该是个晦暗又性感的场合，要是没有克拉克精力旺盛地从背后撞了他一下，导致他整张脸都砸在戴安娜柔韧的小腹上，差点把他们三人都掀翻的话。

“克拉克！”他们同时喊道，默契地在绵软的床铺上稳住彼此。他抓着戴安娜的腿余怒未消，而戴安娜扶着他的肩膀放声大笑。

他们是多么荒谬不可思议的组合啊。

克拉克的阴茎牢牢收在他的身体里耸动，冲刺的脉搏几乎要透过丝滑的薄壁融入他的血脉。他温驯地啃咬他的肩膀，把细密的牙印留在他早已斑驳的皮肤上。他喜欢这些。齿印，气味，泪痕。那些深情的、凶险的东西。尖尖的虎牙无辜地在他皮肤上探索，无端令他想起屋檐上盘旋的麻雀。布鲁斯太习惯于纵容他了。

”我想要你试着收缩一下这里。“那浑身发烫的氪星人建议道，厚颜无耻地按了按他阴茎上方的位置，那个满涨的，总让他想去尿尿的地方。

布鲁斯不怎么情愿，但还是照他的要求收缩了一下小穴。许久没被人碰过的肉道里卡着一根尺寸惊人的肉棒，它四下抖动所造成的实感，让布鲁斯感觉花穴被撑开到透明。收缩时的触感是残忍的，像是尖细的花蕊裹着烙铁百般吮吸，蕊里几百只饥饿的小爪子发狂地抓挠着、索要着。

只是含着那根巨物却不能得到它真正想要的，这崩断了布鲁斯脑子里的某条线。他急不可耐地提起腰律动起来，下身的吮吸像是没法停绝，克拉克还在使坏地揉按他的小腹，接着又捉着他的腰固定住，让他只能小幅度地画着圈扭屁股。他被击溃了，他不再是一个风光的名流，而是一个湿润的、自动收缩的小洞，唯一的使命就是为他的使用者提供欢愉。

“天...别这样...呃啊！”他挣扎着想回头，却在这时被戴安娜的手托着脸往上抬了抬。她兴味盎然地观察着他脸上飘渺又狂热的表情交替变幻，这让她也皮肤战栗，腹部紧绷。而当他们视线交汇，她所熟知的气恼表情就像一只幽灵重新浮现在布鲁斯脸上。

“他说的对吗，布鲁斯？你对我们忠贞吗？“

“呵，无可奉告。“他倔强地瞥了瞥嘴。

“即使在这种时刻，我们也不能坦诚相待吗？”戴安娜佯装恼怒地挑了挑眉，任字句里的讽刺像薄荷一般散开在空气里。她放开了布鲁斯的下巴。

她的头甩向后，真正放松下来，在远离战场的这里，在布鲁斯双手的支撑下。她在这里是安全的，自由的，忠实于欲望的。我的黑暗。我的朋友。她在内心感叹。任由布鲁斯将脑袋靠在她的腿根，湿润的吻沿着她大腿的肌理落下。

她再次望向那哥谭人，他的嘴唇开合着，似从远方传来的耳语，”来我这里。来吧。”

浅淡的灯光自他颧骨扩散，他湿润的眼神从水底浮出，戴安娜感觉自己被一只会走路的人鱼蛊惑。她握住了布鲁斯的一只手，松散地拢了拢，带着它贴在胯部，允许自己被拉进甜蜜的陷阱里。

布鲁斯凑近戴安娜的腿间，用唇舌细细服侍她欲望勃发的下体。她闭上眼，忍不住去拉扯他的头发，舒服得连连叹息，积累的苦闷都被柔软奔流的波流带走。布鲁斯的肩膀靠在她腿上，亲密地贴着她，晶莹的液滴自他下巴滑落。

戴安娜喘着气，赞许地抚摸他的耳朵和肩膀。性的意味那么强，黏在他们紧贴的皮肤上像是永远未干的油漆。布鲁斯已经勃起一会儿了，她能感觉到。他就像一头夹紧尾巴的野兽，被一根软鞭逗疯了，急急等待着，但克拉克肯定没让他好过。而她或许能做个慈爱的主人，又或者不做。

她抓住他的头发将他扯离，暴露出他的咽喉，像灯下的剪影。他也同样气喘吁吁。

“我想骑你，布鲁斯。”她或许有些心急了，将一句调情说得像一句警告，但布鲁斯骤然收缩的瞳孔令这一刻胜过所有失败与成功的情调。

11.  
克拉克似乎对自己很满意，在他字面意义地射了布鲁斯一屁股之后。浓白的精液从挺翘的臀尖滑落，跌进潮热的峡谷，挂在红肿多肉的花唇上，一副凌虐的艳景。从后穴到阴囊，混着布鲁斯分泌的蜜水淌成一条腥湿的小溪。

布鲁斯扭头向他投来暧昧不明的目光，挑衅地舔舐着他濡湿的嘴唇，像一头光滑润泽的豹子那样自他们两人中间爬开了。

他翻身靠在枕头上，又回到那种致命的慵懒里。“戴安娜。”他邀请道，眼眸如黑绒般柔滑，两腿放松地张开。戴安娜踩着他的尾音狩猎过去，灵敏地跪坐在他肚子上，显然为占据了他的全部注意力而感到满意。

她并不费心应付他精心构筑的挑逗，只将他束缚在腿间占有他，干净利落地将布鲁斯那根久候的硬挺裹入体内，实施一场性交。

布鲁斯睁大眼睛，倏然发出一声惊叫，像被扼住了咽喉，似乎她的举动出乎意料，又或许他还没准备好接收这样尖锐的快感。他慌忙捉住戴安娜的腰似乎想稳住自己，而戴安娜只是微笑、起伏、抓握、摇晃，势不可挡地从那具紧绷的躯体上卷走他苦苦把持的隐忍。

她勾起布鲁斯胸前的细绳，挑他挣扎的时机前后拉扯，将两片胸乳都勒出几条肉红色的细线。她就这样凶猛地骑着他，像是驯服一匹无处可逃的野马，一只服务于她的欲望的动物。布鲁斯被动地摇摆起来，嘴角牵出银丝，连呻吟都被闷住，赤裸裸地展露出脆弱的表情。

与布鲁斯对待戴安娜那副乖巧模样形成鲜明对比的，就是他对待克拉克的轻慢。他就像一个利欲熏心又风姿绰约的妓女，连一个眼神都不愿施舍给像克拉克这样的穷小子。五分钟前他恣意地挑起超人的披风擦了擦他汁水淋漓的下体，又漫不经心地抛开。

他是故意的。将克拉克排挤在外，冷落他、打击他，像是他能嗅到克拉克的挫败感，和那一点微不足道的嫉妒，犹如煎鱼排上的柠檬汁。在床上惹恼克拉克的乐趣令他欲罢不能。

但克拉克也不是什么忍气吞声的软蛋。

他将自己嵌在布鲁斯腿间，从后面环住戴安娜的腰同她一起律动起来，似乎要通过这种方式加入她的旅程。那双汪洋肆恣的蓝眼睛危险地盯着布鲁斯欢愉与痛苦交织的面庞。

戴安娜亲昵地笑着，抚摸着他的手臂。克拉克亲吻她的脸颊，在她耳边密语。布鲁斯即刻警觉起来，他就快高潮了。但戴安娜突然跪坐起来，将他的垂涎欲滴的老二吐了出来。“不，不...！呃啊...”他克制不住地往上挺着腰，徒劳地追逐着近在咫尺的高潮。

戴安娜只用一根落在胸前的手指就制止住他，“躺下。你只能接受我愿意给你的东西，仅此而已。”她声音里的不容置疑将布鲁斯冻在原地，克拉克的脸从她身后消失了。当他再次出现，他捉住布鲁斯的阴茎，冷不丁地将一个泛着冷光的金属环套在根部。

“啊啊...！不要、别...“布鲁斯撑起自己，下意识夹起腿，被戴安娜拍了一下大腿，又颤巍巍地张开了。那副样子简直算得上可怜。但他袒露出那困在囚牢里浓烈勃发的欲望，令哥谭的霓虹灯都黯然失色。

戴安娜在他凌乱的目光下将他那根凄惨的滴水的老二收在手中肆意把玩，手指捏拢在敏感的系带绵长地碾磨。

克拉克同时开始揉弄他红肿的花蒂直到它再次翘起，引来布鲁斯几声夹杂哭腔的悲鸣。他埋下头去，轻轻扒开那些碍事的肉瓣，仔细地将一根如几缕头发般纤细的金线缠在那颗无辜挺立的蓓蕾上。他轻柔地拉扯了一下，那朵肉花便滑腻地收缩，布鲁斯几乎连骨头都震颤起来。

戴安娜又骑上他的老二压榨起来。

这滋味一定不太好受，被四方袭来的力量逼迫着就范。克拉克光是看着他们都觉得小腹抽紧，心头发烫。布鲁斯的双手在戴安娜腰上慌乱抓挠，胡乱地啜泣讨饶。

“呜嗯...！摘掉它！求你...求你了...啊啊——克拉克！”难以化解的贪欲在他的下身狂奔，他是那么渴望一次高潮。

”不行，布鲁斯，好好看着我。”戴安娜冷酷地说，手指潜到身后触摸他抽搐的肉蒂，牵起那根细线缰绳一般轻扯。布鲁斯的呜咽如月湖的水波散开，娇艳的花蕊又有蜜水滴落。

那哥谭人被她折磨得浑身都是汗水，前方后方的痛快疯狂地汇成一片，苦闷到了极点，又欢愉到了极致。更要命的是克拉克突然开始戳动他的后穴。他的手指咕滋咕滋地在他的两个穴里来回游动，用他前穴的水去润滑后穴，两根手指深埋在后穴里抠挖。

“真甜美。“克拉克叹息一声，直起腰与戴安娜接吻，沉浸在旖旎的洪流里与她一同喘息，垂下眼眸一往情深地凝视着在欲望里翻滚的布鲁斯。他在布鲁斯的体内伸展着手指，推开涌向他的软肉，摸索敲击着他的前列腺，毫不留情地指奸那个欲拒还迎的小洞。

戴安娜突然紧紧绞住体内的肉柱，不管不顾地高潮了。布鲁斯也倏然咬住嘴唇，自喉管深处泄出一声苦难的嘶吼，像是被电光撕成两半。他追逐着同样汹涌的快感到半空，却无法冲破那根残酷的界线。他不明白。他被抛下了。他的阴茎火辣辣地刺痛着，小穴也水淋淋地抽搐着，感官却像是蒙了一层布一般昏沉，仿佛被这位神祇危险地渗入体内。似乎理智将他钉在离高潮最接近的一刻，本能却通灵地登了顶。他的脑子里与肚子里一片混乱，脆弱无力地被戴安娜的高潮裹挟，彻底丢弃了他的锚，沉入炫目的漆黑波浪。

TBC


	2. 12-13

12.  
没什么能比得上被布鲁斯湿热的肉穴包裹的感觉，尤其是在他还没从高潮里恢复的时候。

克拉克叹息着，趁布鲁斯被暴乱的感官击打得乱七八糟，挺身插入他毫无防备的后穴。

他们换了姿势，戴安娜将不住打颤的哥谭人抱了起来，让克拉克能平躺在他们身下。她温柔地放下布鲁斯，像引导一只燕子落在他结实的躯干上，接着她重新骑在他们之上，将布鲁斯像一块汉堡肉一般夹住。

布鲁斯的嘴唇颤抖，湿软的肉穴显然也还没从那虚假的高潮里恢复过来，肉壁懵懂地贴近，激烈地包裹住他抽搐，将自花穴淌落的稠液与勃起的肉茎一同咂吸得啧啧作响。还未被完全开拓的小穴只能勉强吃下半根超级尺寸的老二。克拉克在他汗津津的肩膀上舔吻，不近人情地捉住布鲁斯的腰用力耸动，老二反复摩擦着他娇嫩的腺体。

戴安娜用膝盖撑住自己，放松地摇摆，将掌控权交于克拉克。她有力的手指肆意揉捏着布鲁斯的乳肉，搜寻着他身上的珠子，拨弄挤压微微鼓胀的根部，让乳头像被强行挤出的果粒一般挺立起来。将它们弄大之后，她又俯下身沿着乳尖上溃决的潮红舔吻，舌头拍打着红肉，再换上牙齿轻咬，眼里带着尚未褪尽的兽性。

”呜啊...！呜、戴安娜...！“布鲁斯被四处裹挟着他的痒痛欺负惨了，树袋熊一般攀着戴安娜的肩膀，嘴里吐出含不住的呻吟。他们三人一同默契地起伏，像是拥抱着跃入八月的泳池，滚烫的光在每滴水珠里怒放。

布鲁斯嘶叫着在他身上弹动，几下之后瘫软下来，克拉克便得以捅至深处。在他朝穴眼推进时，上面的花穴还空虚地汩汩吐汁。他将一只手压在布鲁斯的肚子上只为感受淫欲在温软肉壶里横冲直撞的质感。

他随手拿起一颗小巧精致的黑色跳蛋，掰开肉瓣塞进布鲁斯软乎乎的雌花里。冰凉的小东西一滑进肥嫩的蚌肉里便尽职尽责地震动起来，将满腔蜜液捣得四处飞溅。自他身下的两个穴眼都传来咕滋咕滋的水声，谱成一首荒淫的狂想。

布鲁斯别过脸，并不讨饶，但也显然还没准备好再与他们鏖战一场。克拉克折起他一条修长的腿，将他困在两具热烘烘的身体中间，阴茎埋在戴安娜湿润紧致的甬道里，后穴又被一根火热粗壮的肉棒插了进来，前穴里还含着一颗凉丝丝的跳蛋。

克拉克多想再爬下去舔舐他、吮吸他那如罪恶般荒诞的汁水，仅仅闻到他身上潮热的气味都令他舌根发疼。他只能变本加厉地操他，隔着肠壁顶弄他隐秘的子宫，将他糜丽的肉壶斟满。

布鲁斯在超人的老二狠狠击打过甬道的敏感点时压抑地啜泣起来。他的阴茎还被戴安娜含在体内，精液流了出来，但他却一点感觉都没有。套在他阴茎上的小环还没被摘掉，花穴和后穴都苦闷又快活。戴安娜却在这时将手指向后钻进他的花穴，娇媚抖动的肉壁又被摸了个遍。他哭着，像被遗弃在路边的一只蜜蜂，细薄的翅膀凌乱抖动。他们彻底毁掉了他的高潮。

那哥谭人汗津津的躯体沐浴在浑浊的微光中，后仰的脖颈和垮塌的腿根都闪着亮光。他美得不可名状，又下流得狂暴无羁。我猛烈的星星。我金色的小岛。卡尔心想，亲吻布鲁斯侧脸滚落的泪珠。

他一直等着布鲁斯屈服。布鲁斯很少哀鸣或放松，像是身处某个不知名的远方，他在梦幻般的云朵上扭动，那种漫不经心的态度令人窝火，让他总控制不住地跟戴安娜争夺布鲁斯的注意力。这种竞争没少让布鲁斯受罪，但他濒临崩溃的瞬间是那么奢侈地惹人心碎。而他们之间的性爱总是漫长又火爆。

在他释放在布鲁斯后穴里时，耳边萦绕着犹如在梦际喋喋不休的海浪喧嚣，那是布鲁斯心脉起伏的声音在他鼓膜里放大数倍形成的回响。令他想起布鲁斯那辆奔驰车低沉的嗡鸣声。

布鲁斯载过他几次，第一次也是在这样寒冷晴朗的夜晚，从这座庄园到他公寓附近的后巷。

那时他刚复活不久，跟布鲁斯独处时空气里的尴尬就像凝结的水滴。他目视前方，在心里搜寻着合适的话题，大脑胡乱地琢磨着副驾驶前方的手套箱里会不会有”蝙蝠“能量饮料或是神秘口香糖。

布鲁斯安静地驾驶，扭转方向盘的方式轻松又潇洒。仪表盘上的指针固定在限制速度上分毫不差，他从中揣测布鲁斯在紧张，虽然他从表面看不出一点痕迹。布鲁斯在表面上永远有条不紊。

于是他也紧张起来，布鲁斯身上浅薄的味道塞满了密闭的空间，零星的路灯晒得他眼花，平坦的直道也让他犯晕。他或许就是在那时意识到自己观察布鲁斯的习惯的，他的气味与声音，他捉摸不定的动作与精准运作的头脑。

现在他已不再为与布鲁斯共处一室而紧张，取而代之的是喉咙底部静默燃烧的欲望。即使将他暴涨的淫欲齐根没入布鲁斯肉体深处也难以消解。他无法与他相融，却想将他占为己有。

13.  
布鲁斯眨掉眼角的泪水，感觉像一只被潮水拍上岸的海螺，身体在阳光下烤干，只有下身的器官还陷在一片令人头昏脑涨的麻痒热潮里。

他很累，每块皮肤上都浸润着性的味道。也很生气，就跟他被折腾到半软不硬的小兄弟一样生气。但他的小穴却不在乎他那点情绪，兀自喜悦地抽搐着，等克拉克那根拳头似的肉棒抽出便收紧成一个吝啬的蕊，将他灌进去的精液尽可能地吞吃入肚。

布鲁斯恶狠狠地给了身下姓艾尔的床垫一记肘击，换来一声惊慌的”嗷，小心点，布鲁斯！“

”放开我。我不做了。“眼圈红红的哥谭人推了推坐在他身上的亚马逊人，试图坐起来。

”什、但是你还没...”被当成坐垫的氪星人茫然地说，一只手不知所措地搭在布鲁斯腰上，看上去乱糟糟又傻乎乎。

戴安娜则很是温顺地从他们身上抽离了，即使在这样尴尬的时刻，她身上也闪烁着机敏的才智。她就这么肆无忌惮地、在蝙蝠侠的眼皮子底下给克拉克使了个眼色。

克拉克突然从背后将他一把熊抱住，动作之迅速甚至快过了蝙蝠侠的反应力。氪星人在床上的行动力是平时的三倍。布鲁斯酸涩地在内心的超级英雄档案里给超人添上一条信息。

”不要走。“有着温暖怀抱的氪星人说，无耻地将尾音拖长了那么一点点。

戴安娜也从前面环住他的腰，坚实柔软的胸部抵在他的肚子上，”抱歉，甜心，我保证接下来会让你很舒服的。“她亲了亲他的遍布指痕的左胸，仰起脸满怀希望地冲他微笑，像是褐色土壤里突然冒出来的野花。

”你俩是我的死劫...“布鲁斯叹了口气，表情带着点打死他也不会承认的委屈，他拿这两个任性的半神一点办法都没有。在卡尔死而复生之后他就没法再对他的私人请求说不了。他唾弃自己的软弱，又近乎感激地吞咽下那小小的难堪，异想天开地期盼这点痛苦能救赎他沉重的灵魂。

而他对戴安娜的纵容始于更早。

在他看着克拉克的棺椁入土之后，戴安娜便出现在他的生活之中，如一个久别重逢的老友，洞悉他如明镜。他们曾在十月冰凉的光线下散步，她的故事与他的截然不同，但悲伤的桥段异曲同工。她的浪漫与孤独，像一场不切实际的梦，让他想要了解，想要靠近。戴安娜读懂与他形影不离的哀伤，拿走他的酒瓶，延缓他自我毁灭的进程。

这个清澈优雅，又聪明得令人难以忍受的女人只花了一两个夜晚就对布鲁斯的身体了若指掌。那双不染岁月痕迹的手可比酒精厉害多了，从他体内榨出高潮轻松得像从海绵里挤出水。

这位公主此刻正慢悠悠地揭掉布鲁斯老二上的安全套，舌尖挑逗地在龟头上舔弄了一圈。她轻巧地掐断套在他阴茎根部的金属环，抚慰地揉了揉那把挣脱束缚的软肉。她皮肤的触感仿佛干燥的丝绒，将丝丝快意揉进他的内核，他无法再阻拦他那根不争气的性器官慢慢复苏。

克拉克仍将他搂在怀里，几根手指粗糙地擦过他的阴户。”你还是很湿，布鲁斯。“他用一种‘你的咖啡凉了’的语气评价道，让布鲁斯的皮肤竖起一溜汗毛。

氪星人的手指精准地围着肚脐下的皮肤画圈，将指尖果汁般诱人的汁水抹在他的小腹上，提醒他身体里还埋着一颗顽皮的跳蛋，”想把它吐出来吗？“

”...慢着。我想看。“戴安娜自布鲁斯腿间满怀兴味地抬起头，拇指将他的阴茎往上撩了撩。

超人思考了一下，显然从他的钢筋脑壳里冒出了什么古怪的小点子。他捏了一下布鲁斯的手——等我一下——便温柔地放开了他。那哥谭人则漫不经心地耸了耸肩，双手向后支撑着自己半躺在丝质床单上，辉煌地张着腿，好奇地挑着眉。

“嘿，你在这是不是有个桌板？“超人叫嚷着，在床侧找到一个机械把手。”这儿。“他趴在床边摇动摇臂的样子活像一尊欢快的大理石雕像。

与他相对的是蓝莓派一般松软的布鲁斯，罕见地没能领会他的意思，只是瞧着克拉克摇下桌板的动作，一头雾水地咕哝了一声：”...嗯？“

很快，一块铝合金桌板便被机器摇臂平放在了床上，克拉克打开支架将它固定好之后便重新将注意力投向瘫在一边的哥谭人。

”布鲁斯，你...能蹲在这上面吗？“那农场男孩的眼神怯生生地在他肩头绕来绕去，跟个初尝禁果的中学生似的，叫布鲁斯没法忍受。该死！那张漂亮脸蛋让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。布鲁斯能感觉到热度爬上脸蛋，不禁吞咽了一口。克拉克想要他在这方底座上被展示、被观赏，就像一只古怪的花瓶。

”我真搞不懂你的性癖出了什么问题。“他毫不客气地抱怨了一句，让克拉克的眼睛加倍飘忽闪烁，就跟里面养了小鱼似的。他原地翻转过来，知道自己又一次妥协了。但他不能就这么展露自己的溃散，他很快调整了肢体语言，尽量从容地向小桌爬了过去，不想在年轻人面前显得胆怯。这段床单上沾满了克拉克和戴安娜的气味，他今晚可别想睡好了。

他移动的样子就像夏天里的水气球，水珠从表皮上滚下来，从他鼓胀的肚皮下面渗漏出来，泄露着他的慌乱。布鲁斯的脚踩着凉爽的桌面，在上面留了半个潮湿的脚印。见鬼！他以后再也没法在这吃早餐了。放低重心时他卖力稳住自己的腿，避免姿势不雅地跪倒在这块小桌上，虽然他不知道有什么姿势能比他现在的更加不堪入目。

在扬起的阴茎之下是若隐若现的肉花，外唇随着他下蹲的动作被肌肉拉开，内唇却紧紧闭合着，饱饱地含着那颗让他备受煎熬的珍珠。

戴安娜落在他下体的眼神像有重量，无形又蛮横地将他的两腿推得更开，叫他自尊全无地曝敞着。

”你看起来壮观极了。“她侧躺下来，找了个位置绝佳的卡座，一只胳膊撑着脑袋，”就像是...洛杉矶的落日。”

布鲁斯听了只是翻了个白眼。他还是带着点傲气，哪怕寡廉鲜耻地蹲伏在一块简陋的桌板上，任他的同伴欣赏他逐渐溶化的淫态。下蹲的姿态让他能闻到下体鲜活的气味，像一场黑暗的雷雨。

就在这时克拉克出现在他身后，将他轻轻向后揽了揽，他的脊背依靠在了那具钢铁之躯上。

“这样会轻松一点吗？”那氪星之子假惺惺地问。布鲁斯恼怒地咕哝了一声，克制住了再翻一个白眼的冲动。他心知肚明克拉克的那点心思。后仰的角度让他那异于常人的器官完全袒露在灯光之下，露骨又无耻。可戴安娜显然也满足于改进的角度。她轻舔嘴唇，眼睛亮得像海上的白帆。

但这样确实省了不少力。布鲁斯吸了口气，将大半重量挪到超人身上。他闭了闭眼，试图褪去在他脸皮上蔓延的羞耻与兴奋。

”自己把它吐出来，布鲁斯。“克拉克从背后啃咬着他的耳廓，嗅着他身上的气味，伸手将连在他花蒂上的金线摘掉了。尽管他动作轻柔，那感觉仍像是被内裤狠狠摩擦过淫肉。

”呃啊...！别乱动，你！“布鲁斯被他拉扯得一阵腿软，花穴哔剥张合，柔嫩的肉壶里又是一阵春潮暗涌。那颗跳蛋嘟嘟颤动着，又被重新激活。执着将它含在深处的阴道成了一根笨拙的喉管，含糊地吐出活泼又肮脏的颤音。

布鲁斯不太情愿，但没过多久就自发地耸动起下体。花穴蠕动起来，与内里的圆弧形成更亲密的夹角，它毫不自知地献着媚，隐秘的抽搐犹如一只活生生的软体动物。

“拉奥...”克拉克在他耳边小声喘息着，“这可真够色情的...”真不知道他有什么好害羞的。布鲁斯咬牙切齿地在心里暗骂，又听见那氪星人用一种没见过世面的语调继续说，“就像是...就像是你要把它生出来。”

”...闭嘴，童子军！“布鲁斯恶狠狠地吼了一句，在心里默念速战速决。他气息不稳，肚皮一鼓一鼓地张弛着，努力得皮肤里渗出细汗。为了挤出那颗捣蛋鬼，小穴嘟起一圈软红的唇肉，上方刚得到解放的蒂珠也缩不回去，挺立在花唇之外。

克拉克窃笑一声，被他那副羞愤交加的样子萌到了，掰着他的腿只管低头去看，突然用手掌轻拍了一下他肉乎乎战巍巍的下体。

“呃啊！”布鲁斯发出一声又痛又爽的泣吟。毫无防备的肉穴正面迎上精准一击，蚌肉一刹绷紧，接着又以更快的频率抽搐起来，自紧绞受惊的缝隙里渗出水液。

克拉克本抱着玩笑的心态，却没想到发现了他的弱点，将人的反应尽收眼底。”你喜欢这样，嗯？“他问道，声音又低又哑，生怕被人听见似的。他的心扑扑乱跳，一如既往地为布鲁斯的弱点感到害怕。

他没有等布鲁斯的回答，他已经知晓答案。他用左手拢住布鲁斯的阴茎，右手克制着力道掌掴起他的花穴。

“啪！啪！啪！”巴掌规律地落在酥软的私处，将它染上一层熟透的绯红。耸尖的肉蒂与肿热的肉瓣都被拍打得左摇右晃，淫浪翻涌。

清脆的掌击似乎迎合着跳蛋震动的韵律，将混杂着疼痛的爽利强挤进他的身体里。原本肥沃柔嫩的阴户一片肿胀，在拍击下惊惶地一翻一收，失禁一般流出滑腻的体液。麻痹软烂的肉壁失了力道，再也夹不住那颗光滑的玩具，跳蛋没几下便顺着淫水滑出肉壶。

布鲁斯失魂落魄地吐出一阵短促的尖叫，似是被拍得灵魂出窍。他的腿芯坚硬滚烫，腿肚子狂乱地颤抖，几乎要跳起来。他再也蹲不住了。稀薄的眼泪落了下来，滑过他漂亮的脸颊，与他唇边的涎液融合到一起。

他的大脑在旋转，刺痛如此销魂，如光线般坠落。他痛恨这种无力掌控自己的感觉，但这种放纵又令他爽得没法合腿。

他依偎在克拉克的气味里，感到前所未有的安全。在遇到戴安娜和克拉克之前他从未有过这种体验。在粗鲁放肆的力量面前丢掉戒备，在光线吞没头顶的几秒内，将自己完全地交到爱人手里。


	3. 14

14.  
戴安娜将手指滑进了他的下体，穿过他因抽打而刺痛的阴穴。两根手指放肆地揉捏，从他麻痹的花穴里压榨出细微又百转千回的快意。

“真性感，布鲁斯。”她悄声赞叹着，沿着他的脖颈吸吮出一个个红痕。属于战士的手指随心所欲地深入、弹动、画圈，如燧石擦亮他淫艳的甬道。整根没入搅动蜜汁，精心拨弄嫩生生的子宫口，力道绝妙地按摩那精密的穴位。

布鲁斯几乎被他自己的哭喊呛住，他抖着腰臀试图将自己拔离这痛快的地狱。

但他无法逃离，甚至没法起身。克拉克坚实的双臂将他固定在原处。他或许早该抛却反抗的念头，顺从地成为两位神明的玩物。他们曾将他两腿并拢捆绑起来，用手指和阴茎插遍他的两穴，只为让他感受如一只破布娃娃般的无力。

戴安娜以热吻封去了他的退路，凛冽又甜蜜，如瀑布般温柔。她只是一遍一遍又一遍地抚摸他花穴深处的小口，便让他颤抖又崩溃地掐住克拉克的手臂。

“啊、呃啊...！停下...！”中年人蜜色的眼眸春水般潋滟，鼻子与额头上都是剔透的汗珠。他的脸逃离般扭向克拉克的颈窝，鼻尖擦出一道湿印。他全身的重量都坍塌在克拉克的臂弯里，两条长腿无用地折叠，如一团乱七八糟的马赛克。

他的一只脚还踩在小桌板上，却早已失去了支撑的作用。戴安娜捏着他的半边屁股，将他如一只行李箱般托起。他们饥渴而热切地簇拥过来，享用这道哥谭独有的名贵菜点。

克拉克能听见情液滴落在桌板上的声音，极力膨胀的情欲也将他的意志融于流质。视线下滑至布鲁斯腿间，娇小的雌穴已经高潮过许多次，却还绝望又卖力地吞咽着戴安娜的手指。

克拉克观察着那只濡湿又执拗的肉蚌，想起上周是怎样吻了布鲁斯。吻了他右边脸颊上可爱的痣。吻了紧身衣下横亘侧肋的细长疤痕。当布鲁斯匆匆忙忙、气喘吁吁地将他推开，局促但坚定地说“现在不行...”那重新被衣摆掩住的细白皮肤就像温柔忧伤的夜莺在他脑子里啁啾。

他颇具危机感地将那哥谭人往怀里搂了搂，胡乱想着布鲁斯为了将他们俩留在床上愿意付出到什么地步。他是将自己视为某种奖励吗？他也会这样去团结别的超级英雄吗？他到底是怎么凭着这幅怕羞又严肃的模样，将男人女人都锁在他的股掌之间——一个来者不拒、两腿敞开的布鲁斯——这画面就如墙壁上的小窟窿一般惹人不快。

克拉克伸手捞来一根细长的玻璃质尿道棒，危险地沿着布鲁斯仍处在不应期里的阴茎滑动。冰冷的袭击搞得布鲁斯发毛，他紧盯着那透明的硬物，倏然回神的模样像一只惊跳的山雀。

但克拉克并没给他做准备的时间，下一刻，玻璃棒就没入了那还塞着两根手指的花穴。水淋淋的嫩肉一阵瑟缩，像是暖炉里落进一片雪。发烫的媚肉勾缠着幽涩的细棍，兀自饥渴地将它吞至深处。戴安娜配合地分开手指，湿滑的软壁也被拉扯着伸展。被揉弄到酥麻的花心乖乖地张开嘴，那冰凉的细棒便顺着滑腻的子宫口插入。

“不…啊啊！”布鲁斯被刺激得整个人都弹了起来，喉结激烈地上下滚动，涣散的褐眸聚起几分恼意，但他那饥渴的泉眼却溢出更多透亮的汁液。

“别乱动，布鲁斯。”克拉克按着他的肚子低声安慰，或是威胁道，舔吻着他的侧脸与耳朵。布鲁斯的脚趾扯皱床单，战栗于舌上的味蕾一颗颗刮过耳骨的触感。

光滑的玻璃棒在宫颈里深深浅浅地搅动，那精巧的器官里处处是钻心的点。

呻吟还不足够，布鲁斯张嘴吐出一串急促的尖叫。落入他体内的那片凌厉的雪变得滚烫又尖锐，霎时化作一根在他器官里擦燃的牙签，在他的密道里轻轻抖动。布鲁斯苦闷地咬住下唇，在这具躯体上，没有未曾被征服的地方。每当克拉克在他腿间转动手腕，他便再度沦陷，湿涨的肉口也罔顾他自尊地吐出一波波情液。他胡乱地抓握，隐忍的泪水像坠入深渊的星子。

“我想操进你的子宫，尝遍你身体的角落。”猎人残酷的声音灌进耳朵里，细棍与手指撤出的那一刻，粗壮的阴茎便撬着被掰开的缝隙捅入。

农场男孩没轻没重地扑了上来，撞得他重心坠落，鼻子狠狠嗑在戴安娜的锁骨上，疼得他多掉了几粒眼泪。同样被冲撞的亚马逊姑娘却安然地落在被单上，摸摸他的鼻子，抱着他傻笑。

但那哥谭王子却笑不出来。下体突然被一根又大又粗的外星硬棍撑开的感觉堪称惊悚，被直接撑薄一圈的肉瓣惊恐地打颤。

“卡尔...哈啊、求你了...慢一点！”布鲁斯按捺着脾气柔声说，发出点示弱的、微薄的呻吟，甚至挪动胳膊想摸摸克拉克的身子。

但那氪星人却毫不领情，他攥住布鲁斯朝他伸来的手，蛮横地将那些苍白的手指贴在自己胯下，略一停顿便一捅到底，直撞在他被揉磨到红肿的子宫口。布鲁斯自指尖到花穴都惨遭这股强悍力量的挤压，顾不上面子地发出一声惨叫。

布鲁斯翻着白眼，愤怒地想着要把修车的扳手塞进超人的屁股里让他也尝尝这滋味。他深深地吸气，忍受着那不符常理的东西不停地往深处耸动，捅得花穴可怜兮兮地淌水。

克拉克的舌头贴在他颈窝上又吸又舔，剐蹭着他脖子后一片光滑完整的皮肤，搞得那里就跟生殖器官一样敏感。布鲁斯连肩膀都酥了，被克拉克舔得晕头转向。他意乱情迷地张开嘴与戴安娜接吻，注意力全在蹂躏着他的两根舌头上。

这时克拉克将老二抽出大半，又整根捅了进来，撞得他身下两人都往前耸了耸。戴安娜发出一声叹息，而布鲁斯就连咒骂的时间都没有，便被他大开大合地操得喘不过气。

被那根青筋暴起的老二碾过的地方像是漏了电，爽利的电光自瘙痒的缝隙爆裂。雌穴被击打得汁水飞溅，乱成一团，奇异的快感咆哮着向他的四肢百骸奔涌。布鲁斯溃不成军，本能地扭腰摆胯，试图逃避氪星老二的霸道侵袭。

克拉克并不管他，只是放开他的手，转而捏住他的胯往上提，让他的屁股高高翘起。他很是色情地揉捏着那对通红的臀瓣，发起狠摆动他的腰。粗大的龟头狠狠撞在子宫口上，就像用力弹拨一根绷紧了的弦。布鲁斯喘得脱力，被他操得发懵，只能挂在戴安娜肩上。他觉得自己是一只被叼住交配的母兽，汁液从孔洞里流泻，茸毛在黑暗里湿润。

戴安娜添乱般抬起腿，赤裸修长的大腿夹住他的阴茎轻轻拧绞。他被克拉克裹挟着，只能像条狗似的磨蹭她的腿根，但他那可悲的肉棒却立刻爽得出水。前液淌在雪白的肌肤上”咕啾咕啾“响成一片，布鲁斯羞愤地把脸埋在戴安娜胸里，索性做起鸵鸟。

身后抽插的动作越来越急，超人骑在他身后，偶尔发出点兽类的喉音，听得布鲁斯气血上涌，脊髓都跟着震荡、颤抖。他仿佛触及那深藏不露的狂暴，挖掘出欲望中心的黑井。只要超人乐意，他可以随心所欲地掠夺他，分解他，将他操得死去活来。他知晓自己的无能为力，却为此着迷上瘾，在克拉克的严酷之下爽得落泪。

深刻的触碰将他融化成一湾湖水，枯燥的自律与骄傲被浮力托起，剩下些本能的欲望浓郁地沉淀在湖底。等着经历一场艳情狂荡的风暴，便在刹那被电光火石颠覆。


	4. Chapter 4

15.  
克拉克喘着气，不确定自己是不是飘起来了一点。布鲁斯的体内像是沸腾的丝绒，严酷地缠绕着他感官细腻的性器官。这感觉近似失重，像是向后落进稻草堆里，他得努力才能平衡身子，紧扯着脑子里的那根缰绳。

在这个角度看不到布鲁斯的脸，只能看见他性感的脊背上散乱的青紫，就像一道道晦涩、深奥的难题，他想要用余生一遍遍地探索。

汗珠鬼祟地自他颈侧滚落，欢快地越过布鲁斯，弹跳到戴安娜的一条胳膊上。而她沉默无语，只是颇有兴味地观察着他们俩。她的安静总能使他恢复原样，让他平和、温暖地降落，就像这片废墟之海的锚点。

她伸展的手臂悄然袭向布鲁斯，勾着他的脊背将他拉近，就如一团捕获飞蛾的篝火。她引导着布鲁斯再次滑进她体内，潮湿柔软又不容抗拒有如万物之绿那该死的沼泽。

克拉克战栗着呻吟一声，摆着胯撞向他们两人。

戴安娜挺起腰在布鲁斯老二上来回轻晃的画面灼烧着他的眼球。热浪在他身体里一圈圈打转，他简直硬得匪夷所思，性致盎然地掰着布鲁斯的屁股掠夺他，粗硬的龟头顶在子宫口研磨。他聆听着阴道深处细微的汩汩声，指尖抚摸着那圈被撑得薄薄的花口。可怜的雌穴从里到外溶化成一滩，滴水的肉瓣画框一般将他容纳。而他粗壮的老二穿过那精美的小框，镶嵌在布鲁斯无辜又荒淫的肉里。

布鲁斯太湿太紧，夹得他火星直冒。他颤抖的手指来回剐蹭布鲁斯嗡鸣的软肉，滑下去拨动那粒无处可躲的肉蒂，被卡着嘴的花穴怕痒般一松一紧，用力吮吸他的肉棒。浓重滚烫的蜜水被从缝隙里压榨出来，又顺着他的下体连着浸湿戴安娜的隐秘之处，弥漫着一股涨潮的味道。

克拉克掰开布鲁斯的臀瓣，将一根拇指抠进他仍旧湿滑的后穴里，前后耸动着指奸那圈堕落的肉轮。他刻意用指节与阴茎挤压着两穴间柔韧的肉壁，只为从喘成一滩残骸的布鲁斯嘴里再榨出几声呻吟。

“操...！啊、操你，克拉克！“

放肆的举动果然为他赢来了一连串泣吟，尾音粗粝得像是泡了一整夜的威士忌。布鲁斯摇头摆尾地磨蹭着他的下腹，委屈却徒劳地尝试着摆脱他的统治。

克拉克轻笑一声，如他所愿那般抽出了手指，两只手卡着他的两侧，从胸膛顺到两肋，末了还在他屁股上拍打一下，像撸只猫似的摸他。

布鲁斯发着抖，发出被刺杀一般的嘶吟，却仍然没有投降。指尖在他温暖光滑的皮肤上留下痕渍，在克拉克欲望昏沉的视力下拖曳出哑光的金色。他抓起布鲁斯的一只手，舔吻粗糙的掌心，饮入激情的残雪，几乎要溺死在他身体凌厉的波峰上。

在布鲁斯的肚脐上戏耍了一阵后，他撵上他的乳头。

他捏着那两粒圆润凸出的乳头，将整只低垂的胸乳都握在手里拉拽，把它们当作某种活色生香的缰绳。他像骑马一样骑他，老二加紧蹂躏花穴，在他身上水花四溅地颠簸。

布鲁斯突然将脸从戴安娜滑腻的肌肤里抬起来爆出一大串咒骂，用英文夹杂着氪星语问候了以艾尔为代表的外星族群，又不小心逸出一声酥软的惊叫而屈辱地咬住嘴唇收声。

“真粗鲁。”克拉克没忍住笑起来。布鲁斯就连声音也失了往常的沉稳，现在的他实在太过柔软，可爱到荒谬。

他将手指缠在那哥谭人的短发里迫使他向后仰起头，将他的上半身拉起，捏着他的下巴用舌头去堵他的嘴。布鲁斯独有的味道在他舌尖上摇晃、跃动、战栗，尝起来就像生命本身。

他把着布鲁斯的腰臀，毫不客气地将这个红痕遍布的屁股送向自己胯间，像个只顾着自己爽的愣头青。他换了种作乐方式，将自己全部抽出来，再整根捅进去，如同划开一团软糯的奶油。他有意瞄准，每次撞击到子宫口都会卷起一阵横扫布鲁斯全身的哆嗦。

而布鲁斯看上去已经迷失了，在没得到亲吻时也色情地张着嘴，咒骂与赞叹交替着自他口中流泻，断断续续地求他停下。

克拉克在下一个呼吸间贯穿了他，打开他的子宫口就如剖开一尾鲜嫩的鱼。

那哥谭人再次弓起脊背，自喉咙里扯出令人心荡神驰的呻吟，他听见戴安娜的叫喊，闻到布鲁斯射精的气味，再次情难自已地与他热吻，舔去他支离破碎的泪水，胶着地、如痴如狂地吻在一起。在老二入侵他的子宫的同时用舌头侵犯他的口腔，彻底与他套在一起。

这感觉很好，简直无与伦比。他从未有过如此心满意足的性生活。他花了太长时间隐藏自己，严苛到冷漠地约束自身力量。在他死前为此耗费的精力极大地削减了他享乐的途径，双重生活附带的令人扫兴的代价。而即使除去他危险又禁欲的超人类生活，他曾装作凡人体验过的性交，没有一次能比得过坦诚地匍匐在他的情人身上，以污秽又神圣的方式相连，在戴安娜的怀抱里将布鲁斯插个底朝天。

雌穴顶端被撞开的媚肉惊惶合拢，被他的肉棒紧紧勾住，肿胀的黏膜谄媚舔舐侵犯它的楔子，扰人神智的快感像是火箭腾空爆起的涟漪。阴茎深深陷入幽暗的淫壶，被咬住吮吸的一瞬，黑夜也亮了又亮。而他无处可逃，插致漩涡深处释放，浓密地浇灌布鲁斯的花蕊，欣赏他精致的眉毛一再皱缩。他激动颤抖地推开宇宙中心的门，在里面无穷无尽地搏动，与无尽的光影焊接在一起。

他们三人间的纽带，贪婪狂野地积聚起力量。

“布鲁斯...”他苦闷又欣喜地喊叫，臆想着抛却黑白是非的淫荡，性器官来回磨碾着子宫口的嫩肉，“感觉到了吗，我会一直将你灌满。在里面射很多很多次直到你无法承受，把你弄脏…我的精液不停地从你的小洞里流出来，无论你走到哪里，都会带着我的味道…”

他舔吻着那瘫软的哥谭人的耳垂，呢喃着旁人无法想象的淫言秽语，手指又滑下去，捉着他滑出戴安娜体内的阴茎如玩具般把玩，终于逼得钢铁般坚毅的男人崩溃一般求饶。

“呜啊...求你、求你了，克拉克...!”

16.  
韦恩先生有情绪了。

早在被那两个磨人的超人类前后夹击时便酝酿了一肚子情绪无处发泄。

他被操得又开又湿，内里无穷无尽地肿胀着，咸涩酸痛如同被海浪舔舐的礁石。那粗壮结实的东西一下更比一下狠地操他，撑开他如一把竹伞，将他体内的黑暗都驱逐殆尽。卡尔一波波地往里面灌入温暖粘稠的精液，溢满他饥渴敏感的子宫，把他浇得更脏。

布鲁斯抓挠着氪星人手背上顽固不破的皮肤，拉扯他扣在自己阴茎上的手指，挣扎着迫切地需要呼吸。所剩无几的精水被平稳飞舞的手指压榨出来，毫无保留地浸湿克拉克的整个手掌，又滑又亮。鼻腔里盛满欢愉与欲望交织的气息，令他想起拉斯维加斯的娼妓。

”嘶...操你、别弄了！“

布鲁斯有气无力地推开凑到他脸边又啄又吻的氪星俊脸，又狠狠瞪了餍足傻笑的亚马逊公主一眼，在自焚般的高潮里发着抖。他醉醺醺地寻思着要怎么摆脱和高潮一样粘人的两人去洗澡休息，可那几根手指圈着那束敏感的神经碾按，花穴连带着不受控制地阵阵绞紧。

布鲁斯机械地眨着眼，小声地求着氪星人别再捏他的老二，哭得满脸是水。他抹了抹眼睛，想维持最后的体面，但肚子里满满当当的淫液令他没由来的软弱。

布鲁斯突然用后脑勺砸了克拉克一下。吓了克拉克一大跳，也把他自己砸得犯晕。但至少他终于摆脱了在他的老二上作乱的手指。因为那只手几乎是瞬间就贴在他的后脑勺上温柔摩挲，还伴随着氪星人懊恼又委屈的嘀咕。布鲁斯松了口气，暗自庆幸自己是体能远超常人的义警，一般人被他们俩这样干，说不定早咽气了。

他早就过了肆意放纵的年纪了，而且已经在各种意义上精疲力尽。可那榆木脑袋的记者却一点都不照顾他的情绪，还卡在他身体里，意犹未尽地把他搓圆压扁。

他是一点也不想高潮了，而且真的很想去上厕所。

他一定是把想法说出来了。因为在他后脑勺上垫着的手突然离开了，又出现在他的大腿下，把他两腿分开架成一个屈辱的把尿姿势，而戴安娜则像一只发现羚羊的豹子那样爬坐起来。

“不…不行，我要去厕所。”他内心警铃大作，却试图心平气和地与他们交涉。

戴安娜摇了摇头，随意地捏着他的阴茎往上顺顺了，让他与克拉克的交合之处更加清晰可见。她用手指按了按他阴茎上方的位置，打断了他的所有想法。他身体里最阴柔的水晶，因精液与尿液而鼓胀。

“我一直在想你，当我穿过星际间又长又冷的石头河，我想着你现在的样子，张着腿坐在我的老二上，美味地承受着我。”克拉克陶醉地说，放松地让布鲁斯半躺在他身上，“我的宇宙之眼，你哪也不许去。”那根射得惊天动地，却依然分量十足的东西船桨一般在他体内摇晃，轻蹭那爽到麻痹的宫口。

戴安娜盯着他被克拉克操开的地方看，眼神坦率得令人羞赧。精心修剪的手指绕着那盈满春水的肉唇乱揉，恶魔般掐弄那粒鼓胀得无法缩回的花蒂。“我也在想你呀。”她接口道，语气带着点淘气，俯身啄吻他的花蒂，把他逼疯。

她掌控着这一时刻。安慰地抚摸布鲁斯颤抖的大腿，又危险地在他属于女性的、肉乎乎的尿道口上摆动着手指。她露出美丽晦涩的小小坏笑，扭转着手指炫耀陌生的技巧。

“用这里，像个好女孩那样。”

“别、别这样...”布鲁斯迷蒙地伸手去挡那备受折磨的蜜穴，却被抓住手触摸性交的器官。卡尔粗大的男根只剩根部裸露在外，青筋暴起的狰狞柱身全被他不知餍足地含在穴里。戴安娜带着他的手拨弄水淋淋融化一般的肉唇，向上触碰到他自己的阴茎，手指在底部合拢。

“自己控制住。”她说，脸上的每一根线条都平和、庄严、充满说服力。布鲁斯或许永远不会承认，但他爱透了戴安娜发号施令的语气。

“...我可能得再射一次。”克拉克粗鲁地在他身后喘息，声音又低又渴，嘴唇紧紧贴着他的颈骨。

“来吧，布鲁斯，你喜欢的。”戴安娜柔声哄着，伸出手，克拉克会意地含住了她的手指。

布鲁斯的心脏像只尖叫的猫一样狂跳起来，被她熠熠闪光的指尖蛊惑就连目光也无法挪开。

那根温暖湿润的手指又回到他的小尿孔，坚硬的指甲轻轻搔刮娇软的嫩肉。他不知所措地捏着自己的阴茎，晕头转向地想着还有什么能比屈服更甜美。一点色情的刺痛伸出触须，拉扯着他敏锐的神经，在他苦苦隐忍的当下就如飞镖射入靶眼。

“呃啊...！啊！”

正对他花心的一记迅猛如鞭的冲撞是最后一根稻草。

堆叠起灼热的痛苦与盛大的欢愉都在一瞬间越过阈值，电流汇聚，炸裂。

淅淅沥沥的液体自他体内泄出，他或许又高潮了一次，下体像是融化了一般，阴茎里也漏了些许出来。他紧闭着双眼啜泣，感觉自己就如一头未开化的野兽，他战友们的目光像是爽利的鞭子抽在他执拗的毛皮上。他的内脏柔软地收缩，痛恨那尖锐厚重的羞耻，却更恨那光彩夺目的快感。

艳情的黑夜自他腿间滚落，彻底摧毁了他的床单和他无处安放的自尊，他内心的某处悄然塌陷。但一阵奇妙的轻松侵入他的身体，如一阵凉风吹透他的胸膛，他紧紧地拉住戴安娜的手，在破碎崩裂的梦与夜中不再感到孤立。

17.  
布鲁斯在爽朗的黑暗里醒来，毛毯柔顺地包裹着他的身体。令人心神不宁的焦躁正从他身上徐徐消退，取而代之的是一种惬意的疲惫。他慢悠悠地闭上眼睛。

戴安娜站在主卧的浴室里，声音被空间磨钝。克拉克大概是靠在浴室门边与她聊天，他似乎心情不错，说着他们该去游玩的某个海岛。那里暖风舒畅，漫天星光。

他们絮絮低语里蕴藏着某种深沉的救赎力量，让布鲁斯的心脏变轻，几乎随着暖风飘走。在过去的三十天里经历的无助、惊慌与可悲都自他灵魂里脱落，他似乎可以放任自己落入一场与世隔绝的狂梦。

但他还是恼火地大哼一声表达自己对野餐的抗拒，只换来一个落在脑门上的亲吻。

END

可算完结了，肾没了。写得也不是很好大家凑合着看吧【喂  
战线又拉得太长了我有点忘记哪些道具还没用，哪些还没摘了x  
没什么大问题我就不管了呜呜呜太羞耻了一眼都不敢看前面的章节…  
希望各位看官有爽到啦哈哈哈  
永远欢迎评论哦嘿嘿

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就点个赞叭，写文寂寞欢迎评论


End file.
